Scattered Across the Sky
by Achiyo
Summary: My shot at a 1+R. Its pretty short, kinda sweet. One of those stories that leaves you feeling nice inside. ^_^


Scattered Across the Sky

Scattered Across the Sky

By Achiyo

Email:achiyo_nitta@yahoo.ca

Disclaimer:Gundam Wing does not belong to me in anyway.If it did, I 

would be in Hawaii with a red convertible.

"Hmm...Heero." Relena Dorlian murmured as she stood by the large 

window of her office.It had been 2 years since Mariemaia Khusreunada's 

coup d'etat and she had not seen him since.She worried of course, but

Heero could take care of himself.He wasn't the perfect soldier for nothing.

A bird chirped outside as Relena opened a window.She shut her eyes

as a warm spring breeze blew into the room.There was a faint scent of 

cherry blossoms as the trees below were smothered with pink petals.

How she wished Heero were here with her even though he would just 

stare woodenly and blink every so often.She knew the beauty wouldn't be 

lost on him.He just wouldn't show it, if he did then he wouldn't be Heero.

She turned away from the window and sat down at her desk and began 

sifting through the endless reports and documents which always ended up on 

her desk.Had she had Milliardo to help her, she might of considered taking 

the rule of the Sanc kingdom into her hands but her brother was off on Mars.

Relena signature and briefed and authorized all day, sometimes 

blurring secretaries and official documents together. More than once she

said something along the lines of, "Colony L-2 XLSS002 Trade Agreements

please find the original copy of Mary or contact the ambassador if you can't

find it.By the way can you send in Weapons Prevention Act; the rough draft

with Josephine if you see her."

Finally she sank down into her chair and turned to look outside 

again.The sun had set, last glimmers of a dark gold cut in fading streaks 

across the indigo sky.The first stars had started to shine with ghostly 

light and the garden below were cast into shadow.

She stared into that shadow thinking how hypnotizing that darkness 

was.She cleared her mind, "How strange.I usually look at the sky." she 

said out loud.She looked up at the endless sky because she always knew 

Heero was there, out there in the never ceasing darkness.Maybe this meant

Heero had returned to earth?She smiled at the absurdity of that thought, 

Heero Yuy was of the stars.

Heero blinked as he awoke in the shuttle. 

"Please buckle your seat belts.We will be entering the atmosphere

in 5 minutes." The stewardess said mildly from the front.

He snapped on the silver buckle and waited.Why he was coming back 

to the earth he had no idea.The perfect soldier had no idea what he was 

doing with is life after the need for soldiers was gone.Heero had 

travelled from colony to colony in search of some purpose.He had found 

none, only a brief excuse to fight during Mariemaia's take over of earth.

Wing Zero was gone, destroyed in the name of peace, by his own 

decision.He regretted that but he knew there was no place in the new 

pacifist world for weapons of mass destruction like the gundams.He was 

sorry for destroying the Wing Zero. Scary as it was, the Zero system had 

given him purpose when he had none.He smiled ironically, he could sure 

use that right now.

All the others were fine, they had paved new lives for themselves.

Heero checked on them, they never saw him but he always made sure they were 

okay.After all, they were his best friends.

The shuttle had started to descend.It rocked slightly as it was hit

by turbulence.Heero glanced out the window, flashes of blue and white 

rushed by the window as the shuttle continued to descend.He kept looking 

out the window intently, as if expecting Virgos or Space Leos to come and 

pick a fight.He knew better, everything had changed now.For better or 

for worse he couldn't decide.

Mariemaia sat at her window, gazing out into infinity.Her bare 

feet were cold, she tired to tuck them into her nightgown.The room was 

dark, she was supposed to be asleep hours ago.

These days she couldn't sleep; she felt as if the weight of the 

world was on her shoulders, like before and she was afraid she would fail.

Like before.Mariemaia took a shaky breath, it wasn't right that she 

someone as young as she should be worrying about the world.She knew this 

too, but some small dark part of herself constantly mocked her saying how 

people still rebuilding their houses and their cities because of her.

Because she was too dense to see through her grandfathers schemes.

A large spark descended in the sky like a star falling slowly.

Mariemaia looked up, those stars had been her home once.But all that 

seemed long ago and hazy.She didn't remember much of her life in the 

colonies and for some reason she didn't care.Everything she could want she

had now and was content.

It was strange to have shuttles descend at night, bad visibility or

something.It must be something important, she thought as she watched the 

spark disappear behind the horizon.

"Everything will turn out right."she said to her former home, "I 

just know it."

Heero looked at the dimmed city lights and resumed walking along the

dark highway.He gave an inaudible sigh.At least when there were bad 

guys he could steal a car and say it was part of a mission, but now he 

couldn't do that and feel justified.

He didn't know where he was going, maybe he could trust all that 

corny stuff Relena was always preaching, trusting fate and so on.Relena,

maybe that's where he belonged, with that girl.The one who he couldn't 

kill, wouldn't kill because...he stopped walking.He just wouldn't, she was

too important to too many people and even himself?He continued walking 

again.

A car passed him and stopped ahead, he ignored it, one door opened 

as he walked passed and she stepped out.

"Heero would you like a ride somewhere?"

"Hn." he replied, and turned to the car, opening the passenger side

door.He looked over the roof at her and gave a tiny smile that anyone 

less accompanied to him would of missed and got in.

Relena smiled to herself and got into the car.She pulled it out 

of park and started to drive.She said nothing to the man beside her.

There was no doubt now that he was man, not like the first time she had 

seen him.Half dead on a beach, he was a boy then but not now.

"How have you been Heero?" she asked finally.

"Fine, How is the world?" He replied.

She laughed, and her heart and soul was in her laugh.He looked at

her expressionless, his eyes reflecting curiosity.

"I don't know, you would have to ask the world that." She said 

smiling and glanced over at him.He looked out the side window at the dark 

trees flashing by quickly.

She sighed and continued to drive."Do you have anywhere you want 

to go?"

"No." he replied, still looking away.

So she drove, her destination unknown just like his.She was not 

tired but more awake and alert than she had been during the day.He didn't

say anything, and for the first time neither did she.

Sunlight cut across the sky behind them.So they had been traveling

west all this time, Heero noted coolly.He also noted Relena's stamina, she 

had been driving all night and didn't look the lease bit tired.Somewhere

to his left a seagull cried.They were by the seashore?How far had Relena

driven?

Relena gave a little sigh and squinted against the glare of the sun

in the rear-view mirror, "Heero, I'm getting tired do you think you could 

decide where you want to go?"

He wanted to smile, he had heard the slightest bit of irritation in

her voice.So the great Vice Foreign Minister was human too.Some part of

his mind ask his 'she is. are you?'And he couldn't answer that. "Here." he

said.

The car pulled to a stop at a desolate beach parking lot, somewhere

distant there were the lights of residential housing.

She got out of the car and leaned against it squinting into the

sun.She watched as he walked to the chained fence, this place seemed 

familiar to her.She yawned and leaned more heavily against the car. It

would be a beautiful day.

He walked along the fencefor several minutes until he came to a

set of stairs, he walked down and watched the waves lap at the sand over 

and over again.The only time he had ever been to the beach was that first 

time when he met Relena Dorlian.

Heero couldn't remember what had happened inside of Wing Gundam, 

only that he was falling and the repetitive lapping of water as he drifted

into darkness. It was beautiful here, too bad he didn't notice that the 

first time.But then he was noticing Relena, and almost regretting that 

the pitiful naive girl was going to die for helping him, a soldier dead 

before ever going into battle.But she didn't and for all his pessimism 

neither did he.

Everything came back to her!He thought furiously, everything! 

Heero kicked at a pebble only to realize it was part of a larger rock and

stubbed his toe.Throbbing pain shot up his foot, even if he didn't show

it.Relena is human, that little voice said again, are you?Heero clenched

his fists as he stood on the deserted beach waiting for the pain in his foot

to go away.He felt his nails dig into the skin and that skin break.A 

tiny rivulet of red trickled down his hand and dangled, catching the

dawn light, gravity not strong enough to claim it for the earth.

"Am I human?" he asked out loud, "Do I have somewhere to belong?"

You feel pain, you bleed, and you feel sorrow, happiness and love.

That small mocking voice in his head now said, no longer mocking but 

sincere.You are human and you do belong, here on this beautiful planet 

you fought to protect.It is glad to have you.

Heero turned away from the beach and the rising sun.He smiled as

he saw Relena dozing against the car door.He gently moved her over and 

got in.Starting the engine and driving away, finally sure of himself.

" - when a person dies, there is always another of him or her 

different perhaps but still the same person.So you see Relena, no one ever

really dies.And when I die, I'll still be here, but maybe in space as a

doctor or in Africa as a lawyer.But I won't really be dead." her father

explained to her.

Relena nodded solemnly, and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her

blue dress, "I understand Father."

She woke to the sun in her eyes, she looked to the side at Heero, 

there was something different about him and she understood.Heero Yuy was

the soldier was dead and Heero Yuy was here in his place.

Mariemaia sighed as she slept by the window."The world is will be 

just fine." she murmured.

Author's notes:Well what did you think?Its a Heero and Relena, (if you 

didn't get it) fic.I'm not very good with these sweet mushy things but

just think the rest of the story would go something along the lines of 

happily ever after.Why was Mariemaia in this?I'm not sure...I think I

just needed another character.Oh well, if you have any comments, criticism,

insults, ideas, suggestions, praise !!! or anything along those lines then

send it along. 

Oh yeah...email: achiyo_nitta@yahoo.ca


End file.
